


The Demon, The Idiot, and The Trashbag

by Asura_Demon, broken_sprinkles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Needs a Hug, Character Death, Dorkiness, Emotional Flowey, Evil Frisk, Falling In Love, Female Chara (Undertale), Flowey Redemption, Fluff, Gen, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Kinda, Oh God Yes, Possessive Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, The Void, Undertale Saves and Resets, bad puns?, puns?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Demon/pseuds/Asura_Demon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sprinkles/pseuds/broken_sprinkles
Summary: When a genocidal Frisk does one genocide too many an unlikely alliance is forged between a Demon, an Idiot, and a Trashbag. Together they strive to achieve many tasks proved impossible like bring back a monster that never existed, get their bodies back, and oh yeah kill a child that even comes back after dying. As the bond between them grows they find that they might have a lot more in common besides their shared hatred of the last fallen child. Eventually, they have to make a difficult choice save the world forever and lose their friendship or live in hell as a family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries and thank you for attempting to read this trash anyway

_**Asriel we need to fight back!** _

  
_NO! I won’t kill anyone!_

  
** HP: 1856/9000 **

  
_**They are going to kill us Az we can’t afford to show mercy!** _

  
_No, they, they didn’t do anything wrong! Let’s just go!_

  
**HP: 1387/9000**

  
_**What about the plan?** _

  
_Forget the plan Chara this was a bad idea let’s go home._

  
_**But the souls! We need to take six more souls Asriel to set our parents free our people free!** _

  
_You didn’t tell me we had to kill anyone!_

  
**HP: 1095/9000**

  
_**They’re human scum Az, it doesn’t matter they wouldn’t hesitate to kill us even if they didn’t have an entire race to save!** _

  
_NO! I won’t do it!_

  
_**Then I will just give me control it will all be over soon.** _

  
** HP: 721/9000 **

  
_No. No. I won’t let you do it either we are going home._

  
_**We won’t make it home! Just give me control!** _

  
**HP: 374/9000**

  
_No Chara we are going home, the surface can wait more humans will fall._

  
_**Do you really want to wait centuries? Centuries before we can all be free for this, this scum!** _

  
_If that’s how long it will take that is how long we will wait! There will be no blood on OUR hands Chara not this time not EVER!_

  
**HP: 253/9000**

  
_**Your such a cry baby you really going to let morals allow these humans to kill us?** _

  
_And killing them is better?_

  
**_They don’t matter their lives don’t matter! How much time do I have to tell you this Asriel they are killers, scum, and the low of the low!?!_ **

  
** HP: 148/9000 **

  
_It matters to me Chara we are better than this you are better than this, come on let's go home!_

  
_**Fine let’s go crybaby but next time Az…** _

  
_There won’t be the next time._

  
_**We’ll see.** _

  
**HP: 1/9000**

  
_Here up Chara, we are almost there!_

  
_**To your prison** _

  
_To our HOME._

  
_**Asriel…I feel so tired we lost too much Hp, we hesitated too long.** _

  
**HP: .7/9000**

  
_No! We can make it come on Chara we got to the garden don’t give up now!_

  
**_I’m tired Asriel surely you feel it too let’s just rest awhile these flowers are so soft and beautiful dad always made the best garden beds._ **

  
**HP: .01/9000**

  
_Stay with me Chara we have to stay determined! Home is right there!_

  
**_Shhhh…Asriel…just lay down…with me… aren’t these flowers….beautiful? They almost look like the ones on the…surface…don’t they?_ **

  
**HP: .0001/9000**

  
_I think so I didn’t really notice._

  
_**Asriel…you’re a big dummy…you know that?** _

 

**HP: .0000001/9000**

  
_Yeah, I do._

  
_**Don’t cry…it’s very unbecoming…we just went to…war…warriors don’t cry.** _

  
_I-I I'm not crying!_

  
**_Sure…hey Asriel?_ **

  
_Yes, Chara?_

  
**_Next time stick to the plan…you idiot._ **

  
**HP: 0/9000**


	2. Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things occurred after Chara's death that brought them to the very beginning of when Frisk fell into the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I was supposed to post my chapter now please forgive my tardiness ^_^.  
> Anyway, it is my turn to write I wonder if we have different writing styles probably so forgive me for the differences if that is an annoyance to you.  
> We are kinda passing the story off to each other with each chapter.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy my part of the trash!

In the human world once a creature reaches the end of its life or as monsters call it Fallen down they move on to the next stage of life, death. And in the human world, there is no recovery from death; death is final in which there is no return to the living. However, Chara, a human child from the human world with such rules did not die in the human world; in fact, she did not even die as a human. She had her unfortunate end in the little unknown place called the underground where she died with the soul of her brother Asriel, a monster from the royal family. No soul was recovered, and the dust was lost in the bed of flowers they both collapsed in. The memory of the Dreemurr children for some time only existed in the memory of the monster kingdom until they too faded with the everlasting grief of hopelessness.

May it be pointed out again that Chara did not die in the human world, therefore, their rules of the boundaries of life and death do not exist in the Underground? May it also be pointed out that Chara is indeed dead but has not achieved death but rather a momentary termination of her life? Since the suspension of Chara and Asriel’s death, they both (Chara more so) existed in a sort of limbo between the physical world and the void of the unknown. It is coincidently here another creature exists also nearly forgotten with the passage of time a mysterious monster that few referred to as Dr. Gaster.

During the time of Chara’s suspension of life, comatose in her limbo, this mysterious man who will be referred to as Gaster has observed many things since her passing. He had observed the king declare war on the vile humans who tore his precious children away, he also witnessed six children fall into the underground subsequently after (at different times of course) where they naturally all met their demise. But nothing was more interesting than the observation of a creature he evitable created before he became a mystery monster of the void, calling itself Flowey. Flowey was remarkable for two reasons one it was the first creature that in the entire history of the human and monster worlds to exist without a soul. The second and far more fascinating fact about this Flowey was it possesses an ample amount of determination allowing the possibility of the blessing and curse of the RESET.

Dr. Gaster could explain everything he observed with these resets the fact that it erases all consequences with absolutely no retribution or the fact that other than him and the retched flower were the only ones to remember the gifts and crimes erased after such RESETS but that would a lie. For there is one other creature besides Gaster and Flowey that has the ability to observe and remember the world after such RESETS. However, for the sake of the story that is not the important aspect of the story what is important is that this Flowey had complete many despicable crimes in the Underground using these RESETS lasting around 1,930 years although with the resets his reign only lasted 350 years.

And after 350 years (or if one was the few who remembered the resets 1,930 years) Flowey’s reign of terror had officially ended with the arrival of the seventh child to fall into the Underground.

The end of the Flowey’s reign shall be called the Age of Frisk for Frisk a 12-year-old child the same age of the fallen Chara also had determination and with this, they acquired the power of the RESET. It is now the mysterious Dr. Gaster saw something else remarkable a child dead for 350 years raised from her slumber with the arrival of the seventh child, Frisk.

Chara awakened by Frisk’s determination was sent back to life to guide the newest child through the Underground. And so it is here where the story officially starts where the seventh (eighth if you included Chara) lies on a bed of golden flowers where her body was laid formally to rest.

The mysterious man, Dr. Gaster shifts back into the dark recesses chuckling solemnly to himself **“So once again the fate of all Monster kind not only resets on humanity but the souls of two human children.”**

Surrounded by thousands of timelines that crossed the void Gaster pondered out loud **“So child how will you save this world by a savior of mercy or perhaps...”** he trailed off as one of the genocide routes got practically rowdy during the last epic hurrah for preservation floated into his view **“...or perhaps you will plunge this world into misery like so many before and after you.”**

Gaster chuckled he paid is price for wanting to learn more about the universe now he knew all but it was just the matter of watching them unfold **“So little universe tell me your story because I’m sure you will be quite interesting indeed, yes quite interesting** ” he repeated as Chara nudged the fallen child timidly marking the start of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put one skeleton in there I HAD TO  
> and as always next chapter...is well not written by me so uh I don't know what is going to happen but I'm sure it will be SUPER HAPPY!

**Author's Note:**

> The slow burn begins


End file.
